Sex
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Del amor al odio, hay un sólo paso. Del odio al amor también, pero ¿Y del odio al sexo, cuántos pasos hay? / Ereri AU/ Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman/ One shot.


**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人" .

 **Pareja _:_** Eren Jaeger / Levi Ackerman.

.

.

.

El timbre que anunciaba la hora de la salida, retumbó por todos los pasillos de la enorme preparatoria María. Los jovenes salieron como si su vida dependiera de eso. Era una tarde agradable, una tarde soleada, de esas donde no hace demasiado calor y la suave brisa mecía las hojas otoñales de Octubre, haciendo que muchas de ellas se desprendieran de las ramas de los árboles.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, el escenario ideal. Pero la tranquilidad que reinaba en las solitarias calles, se interrumpió bruscamente, cuando un grupo de estudiantes caminaban por éstas mismas.

―Escoria.

―¡Enano!

―Bastardo suicida de mierda.

―¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Ven enano, pelea! ―. Eso había sido todo, éste mendigo enano lo tenía fastidiado.

―Ven, para mí sería un placer patear tu horrenda cara ―. Sonrió con burla, provocando el enojo de Eren, si quería pelea se la daría.

La mechita de Eren se había prendido por completo, no tanto por lo que Levi había dicho, sino por esa estúpida y cínica sonrisita con la que se burlaba de él. Tomó el cuello de su pulcra camisa blanca y lo miro con todo el desprecio que tenía guardado en todo su ser; por otro lado, Levi ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía dándole esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y cargada de burla, que tanto lastimaba el orgullo de Jaeger.

Pero justo en el momento en que Eren iba a hacer que Levi se tragara esa estúpida sonrisa, apareció Mikasa, tirando del cuello de su camisa y por otro lado Isabel, tirando con suavidad del brazo de Levi.

―¡Sueltame, Mikasa! ―. De inmediato protestó cuando sintió el pequeño (en realidad agresivo) tirón en su cuello.

Sin embargo la pelinegra hizo caso omiso del furioso castaño que juraba y perjuraba que esta vez pondría en su lugar a ese estúpido enano; siguió tirando de su camisa hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de Levi, quien miraba con cierta diversión tal escena.

―Basta, Eren, todavía no se cura la herida de la vez pasada ―. Señaló Mikasa el rostro de Eren, justo en su mejilla, donde tenía un moretón, producto de una pelea pasada con Levi ―. Mamá volverá a preocuparse.

Habló con aquel suave y dulce tono de voz, aquel que utilizaba cuando quería convencer a Eren de algo; tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y le dedicó una mirada llena de suplica. Eren sólo hizo un mohín con los labios y asintió, dándole a entender que por hoy lo dejaría.

―Mikasa y Eren realmente hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo crees, hermano mayor? ―. Mencionó de repente Isabel, mirando la escena con una sonrisita.

―Tch, no digas tonterías ―. Chasqueo la lengua el otro azabache, mirando con severidad a Eren, aunque éste último ni siquiera le estuviera mirando.

Por otro lado, Isabel soltó una suave carcajada, su hermano mayor, como ella lo llamaba, era realmente tierno cuando se ponía celoso. La pelirroja siempre creyó que Levi estaba enamorado de Mikasa, o algo así, ya que siempre que ella decía algo como "Eren y Mikasa se ven bien juntos", él ponía una cara aterradora y decía lo mismo "no digas tonterías".

Y no podía estar más equivocada respecto a sus sospechas.

―Vaya, Mikasa sí que sabe como controlar a Eren ―. Farlan miró por unos instantes a la pareja, para después llevar su nerviosa mirada hacia su mejor amigo, Levi.

Farlan, Armin y Jean habían mantenido su distancia, ajenos a la rutinaria pelea entre Eren y Levi, y los intentos de Mikasa e Isabel por detenerlos.

Jean sólo miraba con aburrimiento y con cierto fastidio a Mikasa, quien había sido la responsable de detener la pelea, le había frustrado sus planes de ver a Eren siendo pateado una vez más; por su parte, Armin miraba con alivio hacia Mikasa y Eren, no le agradaba para nada la violencia y menos cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo. Y después estaba Farlan, quien por varios segundos había estado pasando su mirada de Levi a Eren y de Eren a Levi, sintiéndose nervioso y hasta cierto punto, ahogándose con la tensión sexual que había entre esos dos.

―Me he dado cuenta de que Levi utiliza el insulto de Jean para sacar de quicio a Eren ―. Comentó el rubio del grupo, que a su vez, era el más inteligente y perspicaz.

―Es porque es un insulto genial ―. Comenzó a alardear Jean, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Por su parte Farlan sólo rodó los ojos y Armin negó con la cabeza, estaba por demás decir que era un insulto fuera de lugar y de tanto que lo repetía (ahora también Levi) ya hasta sonaba ridículo y sólo a un bobo como Eren podía seguir enojándole tal tontería.

―Esos dos terminaran juntos, tarde o temprano ―. Farlan encogió los hombros y soltó un pesado suspiro.

―Imposible, son como perros y gatos, el día que suceda eso bailaré la macarena en botarga de caballo.

―Entonces hagamos una apuesta, Kirstein ―. Farlan detuvo su andar y le dió su mejor mirada retadora a Jean -. Si dentro de un año ellos dos siguen igual, entonces yo admitire mi error y te daré todos mis ahorros, pero si yo gano quiero que cumplas con lo de la botarga.

―¡Es un trato!

Estrecharon sus manos, en un mutuo acuerdo, con Armin como testigo de aquella estúpida apuesta en donde Farlan estaba más que seguro de que ganaría. Tenía pocas certezas en su vida y quizá la única en la que creía ciegamente, era en ésta.

* * *

La pesada y agitada respiración de Eren retumbaba por las cuatro paredes blancas de esa modesta habitación, incluso el aire comenzaba a escasear en los pulmones de Levi, quién parecía que no daría tregua alguna.

Suspiros ahogados y gemidos roncos eran los únicos sonidos que salían de la boca de ambos, esto no era algo nuevo para ninguno de los dos, Levi había perdido la cuenta de las tantas veces que había sucedido, e incluso las veces que habían llegado más lejos.

Levantó su grisácea mirada y la fijó en su acompañante, quien apretaba fuertemente los labios y le miraba con ojos suplicantes; él sólo le mostró a Eren su perfecta sonrisa de lado y acercó esos rosados labios a la erección que tenía entre sus blancas manos, empezó la tortura, dando pequeñas lamidas a lo largo, deteniéndose de a ratos para disfrutar de todas y cada una de las expresiones de suplica que hacía Eren.

―¡Ah! ―. El ronco jadeo de Eren se expandió por toda la habitación y por los tímpanos del azabache, cuando sintió la resbaladiza y cálida sensación de la boca de Levi, al meterlo casi por completo ahí.

Por su parte, Levi, no hacía más que sonreír de lado mientras pasaba su lengua por todo el miembro de Eren. Le encantaba esta sensación de control que tenía sobre el castaño en este tipo de situaciones, pues de otra forma, Eren no se dejaba de nadie, mucho menos de él.

Conocía a Eren desde que eran niños, ya que sus madres siempre fueron muy buenas amigas; y ellos dos también lo habían sido, compañeros de aventuras y complices de travesuras, eran el tipo de amigos estándar. Todo se había complicado cuando al cumplir los diez años, Eren le había confesado a Levi los sentimientos románticos que sentía por él.

'Lo siento mocoso, no eres mi tipo'

Esa fue la respuesta que rompió con una preciosa amistad. Levi tenía la misma edad que Eren y sin embargo ya pensaba como un "adulto", su padre se había encargado de eso. Le había enseñado un montón de cosas, algunas buenas y útiles. Otras en cambio, totalmente estúpidas y arcaicas.

Le había metido en la cabeza que las relaciones "normales" y "sanas" debían ser siempre entre mujeres y hombres. En ese entonces Levi lo creía firmemente, aunque él también se sintiera de la misma forma por Eren, incluso mucho antes de que Eren lo llegara a sentir por él. Pero sólo era un niño, guiado por los ideales de su padre.

Y mientras más crecía, más profundo se hacía ese amor que le profesaba a Eren, ahora ya no era un niñito y aceptaba esos sentimientos, se aceptaba a sí mismo. Había aprendido a tener sus propios ideales.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, cuando había rechazado a Eren, las cosas se desmoronaron entre ellos. Eren ya nunca más iba a esas reuniones que hacían sus madres y cuando lograban verse era un total infierno, el castaño de los ojos verdes iba creciendo, ante los ojos de Levi, quien sentía que se había quedado en los diez, esperando a que las cosas con su mejor amigo volvieran a la normalidad.

Nunca sucedió, conforme ambos crecían, la distancia entre ellos se hacía más enorme; las cosas fueron cambiando de poco en poco, cuando Levi cumplió sus quince ya tenía una lista interminable de ex novios, había salido con tantos chicos que su actitud comenzó a ser sumisa y pacifista.

No era el caso con Eren, quien nunca tuvo novias o novios, él decía que no tenía interés en ese tipo de cosas. Comenzó a ser el típico chico problema, que no dejaba que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer o no.

Cada vez que se tenían que ver, todo terminaba en peleas, pues si Eren no aceptaba las palabras de cualquiera, mucho menos aceptaba las de Levi, quien por su parte, tampoco demostraba ese lado sumiso y complaciente con Eren, era casi como si el castaño sacara a flote su yo violento e indomable.

Era por eso que cuando Eren decía blanco, Levi decía negro. Cuando era no para Eren, para Levi era sí. Y para cuando Eren se sentía demasiado fastidiado con la situación y quería ondear la bandera blanca, Levi simplemente se rehusaba a ceder y continuaba con la guerra.

Lo importante no era el "por qué", sino el "cómo" habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo y entendimiento sólo cuando estaban en este tipo de situaciones tan íntimas. Pero sin duda, incluso situaciones así también podían ser su zona de guerra, en donde el que gimiera más alto perdía; aunque ese casi nunca era el caso, por eso el azabache amaba estos momentos, en donde se podía dar el lujo de tener a Eren completamente.

―Le...Levi, me vengo... ―. Jadeó arrastrando la respiración, sintiendo como su mirada se hacía borrosa.

El nombrado continuó con la felación, sintiéndose victorioso una vez más, cuando Eren comenzó a mover las caderas en busca de más contacto. Lamió y succionó con fuerza, dando pequeñas y ligeras mordidas en el glande de vez en cuando.

No faltó mucho para que Eren estallara en un millón de estrellas rosadas y dejara toda su esencia en el rostro de Levi, quien parecía más que satisfecho con aquel espectáculo. Y en lo que el castaño volvía en sí, Levi aprovechó para ponerse de pie y limpiarse el rostro con algunos pañuelos.

Se sentó a lado de Eren, en esa suave y cómoda cama, que había sido testigo de todos sus encuentros, dejó salir un suspiro y una cínica sonrisa no tardó en aparecer cuando sintió la pesada respiración ajena en su cuello, junto con unas impacientes manos en sus muslos. Sabía que Eren estaba desperado por meterla.

Dejó que lo siguiera manoseando a gusto, que sus labios siguieran recorriendo la blanca y sensible piel de su cuello. Jadeó a toda conciencia, sabiendo que eso encendería aún más a Eren.

―¡Ah! ―. Un dulce gemido salió de esos carnosos labios, cuando sintió los dientes de Eren encajarse en su piel, causándole un dolor placentero ―. Idiota, eso dejara marca.

―Nadie sabrá que las deje yo, de cualquier forma ―. Susurró cerca de su oído, dando una pequeña y rápida mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Levi no dijo nada más, se limitó a hacer una pequeña mueca con los labios, que pasó desapercibida por Eren, quien por su parte se encargó de desabrochar con maestría los botones de su camisa.

Lo hizo lentamente, torturando a Levi y torturándose a sí mismo; cuando el último botón estuvo libre, la blanca camisa se deslizó por los hombros del azabache, Eren no tardó demasiado en atacar aquellos botones rosados que ya se encontraban más que listos y erectos para él.

―Levicito, estás muy sensible hoy ―. Le susurró sobre la piel de su cuello, para después simplemente volverlo a atacar, mientras seguía pellizcando y retorciendo los pezones de Levi.

―Mmh... i-idiota, ¿de... de quién crees que es la culpa? ―. Jaloneo de los castaños cabellos de su amante, estaba a punto de volverse loco, necesitaba a Eren pero ya.

―Perdona por lo de enano ―. Atacó sus labios, en un beso demandante, pero demasiado corto para el gusto de Levi.

En cuanto sintió que Eren se separaba de sus labios, volvió a acercar su rostro al de Eren, robándole más de esos tentadores besos; con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, aventó a Eren sobre el colchón, quedando él arriba.

Gimió sobre los labios de su castaño, cuando él introdució la lengua en su boca y exploraba cada rincón de ella. No sabía en que momento Eren se había vuelto realmente bueno con el asunto de besar, pero por Dios que bastaba con uno de esos besos para enviarlo directo a su paraíso personal.

Eren paseó sus manos por la espalda de Levi y lentamente las llevó hasta su trasero, para dar un firme y fuerte apretón en esa zona; sonrío satisfecho cuando abrió los ojos y vió el sonrojado rostro de su pequeño amante. Le encantaba ésta sensación de dominio absoluto que tenía sobre Levi, en este tipo de situaciones.

Levi Ackerman siempre era sumiso y complaciente con la mayoría de las personas, pero cuando se trataba de él, siempre lo trataba con la punta del pie. Dejándole ver lo peor que tenía a él y solamente a él; pero era en estos momentos en donde sentía que Levi le dejaba ver esa parte vulnerable que se rehusaba a mostrarle en público. Podía ver al Levi complaciente, sumiso, vulnerable y hasta cierto punto lindo, eso sin dudas le fascinaba, más que el hecho de tener sexo con él.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del dueño de los ojos verdes, cuando Levi mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, para después succionarlo y dar algunas lamidas en esa zona.

―Perdona por lo de escoria ―. Decía entre los pequeños lametones que daba en los labios de Eren ―. De ninguna forma lo eres.

Era realmente increíble como podían insultarse durante todo el día y en momentos como éste, retractarse y disculparse por los insultos antes dichos; parecía que el orgullo de ambos caía cuando se tocaban el uno al otro, dándose cuenta de que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de puzzle.

Eren estiró su cuello para alcanzar los labios del pelinegro, que parecía derretirse con cada toque, con cada caricia, con cada beso. No necesitó más, esa era lo forma como Eren le decía que estaba bien, que no importaba.

De un momento a otro, sus ropas desaparecieron y quedaron completamente desnudos, sintiendo por completo la piel del contrario. Los gemidos ahora pertenecían a Levi, a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios de callarlos, estos seguían brotando de sus labios y Eren sólo se limitaba a escucharlos, como si fuera su canción o sonido preferido en el mundo.

―Me... metéla ya, Eren ―. Se aferró al cuello del nombrado, mientras sentía ese par de dedos en su entrada, lo estaba torturando.

―Aún no, todavía no estás bien dilatado ―. Movio sus dedos con más fuerza, entrando demasiado profundo y ganándose los gemidos temblorosos de su opuesto.

―Mmh... ¡Ah! Jo-joder, Eren.

Pero no importaba cuanto suplicara Levi, Eren no iba a ceder; le encantaba torturar a Levi tanto como él mismo pudiera aguantar; era como jugar con fuego y él lo sabía. Abrió sus dedos y empezó a moverlos como si fueran tijeras, sus verdes orbes brillaron cuando vieron a Levi retorcerse ante su tacto, con las mejillas sonrojadas y apretando fuertemente los parpados. Quería seguir con esa pequeña tortura, pero entonces la mano de Levi lo detuvo, ganándose un quejido por parte de Eren.

Un ligero gruñido se escuchó en la habitación, cuando Levi tomo el miembro de Eren y lo rozó descaradamente con su entrada, abriendo las puertas del paraíso para ambos. Lo último que el de los ojos grises tenía era paciencia, fue por eso que de un momento a otro embistió su propia entrada, quedando completamente sentado sobre el miembro de Eren.

―Hey... ¿Estás bien? ―. Se atrevió a preguntar, cuando vió que todo el rostro de Levi estaba completamente rojo y que no dejaba de morder con insistencia su labio inferior.

―Ah... sí, estoy bi...bien.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento, se mecía de adelante hacía atrás mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación de invasión en su cuerpo. Observaba de forma atenta y embelesadamente a Eren y se maravillaba por los sonidos obcenos que salían de sus labios entreabiertos.

¡Ah! Esos malditamente besables labios de Eren, no eran más que una perdición humana. No necesitó besarlos muchas veces para volverse adicto, de hecho, sólo fue suficiente con una vez.

El suave y lento vaivén que Levi había estado llevando, fue sustituido completamente por los bruscos movimientos de Eren, había tomado de la cintura a Levi para tomar el control y hacer las embestidas cada vez más certeras, más profundas; dando justo en aquel punto donde Levi gritaba más fuerte y pedía por más.

―Mmh... ¡Ah! ¡E-Eren! M-más... dame... más ahí.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba tocando una y otra vez ese punto que era su perdición, daba certeros golpes a su próstata y se estaba llevando con ello la poca cordura que le quedaba. Podía ver tan de cerca el cielo estrellado, era como si lo estuvieran llevando hasta ahí, casi podía sentir las estrellas, a nada de tocarlas.

Y el que provocaba que se comportara como una nenita enamorada, sintiendo los aleteos de las mariposas en su estómago, no era otro que Eren Jaeger. Era el único que provocaba todo eso en él, él único que era capaz de subirlo al cielo con una simple mirada o sonrisa, el único capaz de llevarlo al éxtasis con unas cuantas palabras bonitas y a su nirvana, cuando hacían el amor, Eren Jaeger, era tan simple y maravilloso como eso.

Una estocada más y el azabache se había corrido en el vientre de Eren, se sentía tan liviano, como si flotara en suaves y esponjosas nubes, estaba hasta el cuello de Eren, completamente jodido literalmente y emocionalmente por ese castaño.

Por su parte, Eren seguía en el desesperado intento de llegar a su propio orgasmo; seguía embistiendo sin piedad alguna a Levi. Nunca había estado con otra persona y sentía que no podría estar con ninguna otra; su cuerpo se acoplaba tan perfectamente con el de Levi, que dudaba siquiera que alguien pudiera causar un mínimo de lo que causaba en él Levi.

Le encantaba todo acerca del azabache, no había nada que no le gustara, incluso cuando lo pateaba e insultaba. Eren amaba cada pequeña parte que componía a Levi, su voz, su cabello, sus preciosos ojos grises, sus labios, sus manos, su nariz y su cuello.

Todo en él era perfecto y saber que sólo era un placer prestado, lo mataba de celos y envidia. Y con ese pensamiento posesivo, comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, dándole a Levi un silencioso mensaje de que debía ser suyo y de nadie más.

―Levi... estoy a punto de...

Y ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, porque enseguida había terminado en el interior de su amado Levi, llenando con su semilla aquel lugar, causando espamos en el tembloroso cuerpo del de ojos grises e incluso en su propio cuerpo.

Levi recargó su frente contra la de Eren, dando pequeños besitos por sus labios, mientras el castaño calmaba su agitada respiración. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del azabache, pensando que frente a los demás no eran más que el perro y el gato, el agua y el aceite, el azúcar y la sal, el fuego y la polvora...

Pero era en estos momentos, cuando estaban en la soledad de su habitación que, podían mostrarse tal y como eran, los dos amantes que murieron de ganas durante todo el día por comerse a besos; aquí en donde se complementaban tan bien como el cielo y las estrellas, la inmensidad y el mar, la oscuridad y el silencio.

Llenó de besos sus labios, sacando con cuidado el miembro de Eren de adentro suyo; se acostó a su lado y se permitió a sí mismo acurrucarse contra su pecho. Pronto su mirada se encontró con el moretón en el rostro del castaño, aquel que le había dejado apenas ayer, frunció los labios sintiéndose culpable.

―El moretón en tu rostro se ve realmente mal ―. Murmuró arrugando la nariz y ganándose la atención de Eren -. Perdóname, prometo que nunca más golpeare tu rostro, porque es perfecto. Y tampoco dejaré que nadie más lo haga.

Susurró, pasando sus delgados dedos, delicadamente por la mancha púrpura en el rostro de Eren.

―Creí que tenía una horrenda cara ―. Eren dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, al recordar lo que Levi había dicho horas atrás.

―Jean tiene una horrenda cara, tú no ―. Levi depositó otro beso en los labios de Eren y éste último sólo sonrío, estando absolutamente de acuerdo con el enano.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, nadie decía nada, no tenían nada que decir porque el momento era perfecto; sin embargo, Levi sabía que el hechizo pronto se rompería y volverían a lo mismo de siempre. Era suficiente de eso.

Ya no quería, estaba harto, quería acabar con esta estúpida situación, quería tener algo serio con Eren y quería, sobre todas las cosas, dejarle en claro a Mikasa que Jaeger era suyo y de nadie más.

―Dime, Eren ¿seras mío por siempre?

Esa era la misma pregunta que le hacía siempre, después de haber tenido sexo, incluso se sabía de memoria lo que respondería Eren, esas palabras que aunque fueran sólo mentiras, le hacían tan malditamente bien.

―He sido tuyo desde que tengo diez y seré tuyo hasta que mi cuerpo sea solamente ceniza y quizá aún después de eso.

Levi esbozo una diminuta sonrisa, pues no era de los que demostrabran mucho sus sentimientos. Pero Eren no parecía tener intención alguna de hacerle la misma pregunta a él, pues ya una vez lo había rechazado.

―¿No me lo vas a preguntar a mí?

Eren frunció el ceño, era tonto siquiera que lo preguntara, o tal vez sólo quería burlarse de él; pero cuando sus verdes ojos fueron a dar con los de Levi para protestar, se encontró con un brillo inusual en ellos, como si esperaran la pregunta con ansias. Cedió antes esos ojos, como lo había hecho otras tantas veces, después de todo, la curiosidad mato al gato.

―Dime, Levi ¿algún día serás mío? ―. Levantó una de sus cejas y su mirada se clavó en la de Levi, que parecía pensar la respuesta.

―He sido tuyo desde que tenía ocho y seguiré siendo tuyo en esta vida y en las próximas mil que nos esperen.

Eren abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la confesión de Levi, quien luchaba por esconder su sonrojado rostro en su pecho.

* * *

Otra tarde perfecta, en donde un grupo de amigos platicaban animadamente, pues gracias a cualquier divinidad piadosa, por fin era viernes. Extrañamente, los dos peleoneros del grupo no venían peleando como era su costumbre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás, quienes los miraban con extrañeza.

―Torpe ―. Se escuchó de repente salir de los labios de Levi, cuando Eren estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un poste.

Todos detuvieron su platica e incluso su andar, estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería. Armin comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior, como signo de nerviosismo. Jean miraba con ansias, en espera de ver algunos puños y patadas; Farlan sólo rodó los ojos ante la nueva tensión sexual que podía percibir entre los dos chicos que se miraban fijamente.

Mikasa e Isabel estaban listas para detener una nueva pelea segura; conocían el carácter explosivo de Eren y no dudaban que en cualquier momento saltara sobre Levi para insultarlo, y sin embargo...

―Já, sí, lo siento, venía pensando en lo de anoche ―. Eren le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Levi, quien a su vez se había sonrojado violentamente.

―Bobo ―. Se acercó al castaño y acunó su rostro entre ambas manos, como para asegurarse de que no se hubiera hecho algún golpe o rasguño ―. Te dije que tu rostro es perfecto, no debe golpearse.

Habló con un tono de voz suave, mostrando ese lado sumiso y suave que no tenía con Eren, o al menos eso pensaban los demás; acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares y Eren sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

―Tendré cuidado la próxima vez ―. Llevó sus manos hasta donde se encontraban las manos ajenas y las colocó encima de estás.

Levi sonrio y rápidamente tomó la mano derecha de Eren, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y retomaron su camino como si nada, no les importaba lo demás, aún sabiendo que atrás habían dejado a una Mikasa a punto de cometer homicidio y a una Isabel a punto de desmayarse.

Por otro lado, Armin miraba incrédulo la escena, palideciendo con cada segundo que pasaba y repitiéndose a sí mismo que pronto despertaría; Jean los miraba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Y por último estaba Farlan, quien miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa, pues ante sus ojos, siempre había sido obvio.

* * *

 _¡Hola!,_ _Bueno, acá les traigo un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "sex" de the 1975, nada que ver esta historia con la letra de la canción, espero que les haya gustado,_ _¡Saludos! 😁_


End file.
